¡Jo, qué noche!
by AtElectricChapel
Summary: "Quién me iba a decir que Blaise me debería diez galeones, un paquete de tabaco y su vida entera. Por culpa de su hipersexualidad bisexual, casi me mata un psicópata semi caníbal. Ahí lo dejo. Para que luego se diga que Draco Malfoy no puede jactarse de vivir a la aventura. Bueno, más bien de sobrevivir a ella."
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

_ Yo, la autora original de éste fanfic no realizo ningún escrito con ánimo de lucro a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

**ADV:**

El fanfic está clasificado como M por contenidos de violencia, gore y sadismo no aptos para mentes con mucho escrúpulo. El lenguaje de Draco es bastante grosero (aunque éso es lo que le hace verdaderamente despollante XD) y además, en próximos capítulos, habrá escenas de sexo explícito, no recomendadas a menores de 18 años. Bajo estas advertencias, os invito a disfrutar del fic.

Espero provocar un par de carcajadas y un par de escalofríos también. Hacédmelo saber con reviews.

**11'17 PM. Once de Febrero. Sábado.**

Hay ciertas cosas por las que uno puede pasar. Ya sabéis, cosas que el pasan a todo el mundo. Que te estés cambiando en un probador y que tu madre abra de repente, que un gilipollas se coja la última birra.

Luego están las cosas por las que uno no pasa. Que insulten a tu madre, que tu mejor amigo te eche de tu cuarto porque se está trabajando a su novio, _esas cosas._

Supongo que se habrá adivinado bastante perfectamente el motivo por el cual yo, Draco Malfoy, me encontraba a las once de la noche buscando cómoda y segura localización en los –déjame decirte- considerablemente desgastados corredores de Hogwarts, esquivando prefectos. Cual huroncillo al que no le toca ésa semana hacer rondas. Sí, lo sé, una mierda. Y más aún siendo yo quien era. Afiliado de ése engendro embutido en rosa. Cual chorizo. Brigada Inquisitorial. Los muggles también tenían Inquisición pero no era como la nuestra, no señor. Iban vestidos de rojo y usaban cachivaches de aspecto muy poco amigable.

En fin, que la bisexualidad de Blaise y –déjame decirte- su muy probable híper sexualidad era lo que ahora mismo me hacía estar chupando del cigarrillo cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff, muy cerca, por cierto, de las cocinas. (¿Casualidad? No lo creo…)

Con ésta idea precisamente en mente, descendí un poco más con las escaleras, oyendo pasos de zapatos de alumno. Bueno, es que a aquellas horas, o sonaba a gata, o sonaba a su apestoso, mugriento e inquietante dueño (¿recordáis lo de la inquisición muggle? Bueno pues… inquietante digamos _de ése tipo_), o sonaba a prefecto amargo de otra casa que no era Slytherin muy pero que muy dispuesto a quitar puntos a alguien como yo. O a mí directamente. Al fin y al cabo _yo_ era el buque insignia de mi casa. Quitarme puntos a mí era quitárselos al orgullo del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Cual hereje.

Ya había llegado casi al cuadro que daba acceso a las cocinas. Cocinas de Hogwarts repletas de elfos domésticos en todo su laborioso y miserable esplendor toqueteando, manipulando y horneando nuestra deliciosa comida con sus sucios deditos. Lo digo porque lo sé, comparados con los que hay en mi casa, los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts presentaban un aspecto bastante roñoso. Por otra parte la gran mayoría, eran acogidos por ser unos inútiles, lo cual, -déjame decirte- daba que pensar. No por el hecho de que fueran ellos los que le daban al mocho por todo Hogwarts (lo cual explicaría su degradante aspecto), sino por lo de la comida y todo eso. Puaj.

A medida que los pasos se acercaban, el cigarrillo se consumía y mi mente se negaba a tan siquiera barajar la idea de meterme en la cocina y codearme con seres bastante indignos para huir de la ninfomanía homosexual de Blaise, encontré una esquina cuya sombra estaba en penumbra, y se encontraba en un ángulo y posición perfectas para que Draco Malfoy saliese impune y sin daños. Cual jefe. Sin duda, estaba hecho para esto. Bueno. Para esto y para todo. Unas voces se acercaban lentamente, mientras el ritmo de paseo se evidenciaba. Estaban terminando las rondas, se habían encontrado y en cuanto identifiqué sendas voces, me costó mucho no vomitar. Oh, maldito Blaise. Las cosas que me obligaba a presenciar por su dichosa manía de echarme del cuarto. Y a toda pregunta, no iba a bajar a la sala común y arriesgarme a: uno, encontrármelo despierto, o dos, encontrarme por el pasillo a su puta de la semana. O puto. O como se diga. No señor. No. Ya me había pasado.

Weasley, (de los chopocientos que había en el colegio de las narices, el amigo de Potter) y Granger, la niña complejo de superioridad neuronal, más conocida como arbusto andante, _My little Castor_ y la mujer del posible TRÍO de oro, coqueteaban juntos, sin ni siquiera ellos notarlo. Ojos, oídos, sangre.

-Vamos, Ron, admítelo. Harry está loco por tu hermana, quítate el velo.

-Ella está con otro, ¿no? Dejemos el tema.

-Claro, es tan fácil simplemente ignorarlo… ¡te arrepentirás en el futuro de no escucharme!- Se hizo un intercambio muy poco atractivo de gestos hoscos, que no me gustó nada. No porque discutieran, si no porque se habían parado _peligrosamente_ cerca de mí.

-¡Yo no digo nada de tus relaciones!

-¡Ni yo de las tuyas, estamos hablando de Harry!

-¡Harry es como mi hermano!

-¡Igual pronto sois cuñados!

Se hizo una vorágine de insultos propios de un matrimonio en plena crisis de los cuarenta, y, déjame decirte que debe de ser como un beso de dementor, sufrirlo, malo, pero presenciarlo, _terrible_. En pos de mi salud mental, me di cuenta de que no podría jactarme de haber huido de ésta situación sin daño alguno a no ser que esperase dentro de la cocina. Tan discretamente como me permitieron las bisagras de la puerta, penetré en las cocinas, intentando que mis ojos se adaptasen a la penumbra.

Había estado antes, pero solo en pleno ajetreo. Durante los trabajos, los elfos se dividían de una forma suficientemente eficiente como para tener el sitio más o menos presentable, y al tiempo manejar todos los pucheros ardientes, sartenes, flambeados, salsas, frituras, horneados…

No era excesivamente tarde, pero era una hora suficiente como para que se estuviera terminando la limpieza de tan ingente cocina.

Por eso me fue tan extraño no oler el familiar pestuzo a desinfectantes y jabón de lavanda u otra cosa igual de vomitiva y neutra, sino el acre de algo totalmente distinto.

Para cuando pude discernir lo máximo posible a la suave luz de la luna, que se colaba por las, más que ventanas, respiraderos de cristal, supe que el ambiente era inquietante.

Las mesas, usualmente alineadas como las del gran comedor, estaban apostadas contra los laterales de la sala. La chimenea en calor tan ligero, que parecía tan solo que las brasas se extinguía con tristes chispas. El suelo, cubierto de una sustancia _negra _ y _viscosa _ que se me pegaba a los zapatos. Olía mal. Muy mal. A carne podrida, a óxido. A _quemado_. El suelo que no estaba cubierto de aquel fluido pastoso, tenía manchas de madera carbonizada. Era muy extraño. Una cosa es que los elfos fueran incompetentes y otra que se fueran sin limpiar. Fui a dar un paso para adentrarme más en la estancia, cuando oí un ruido. Uno distinto, jadeante: una _respiración._ Pero una muy excitada.

Como quien está en éxtasis. Mi primer instinto fue pensar fríamente. Tenía que ser un elfo, o alguien comiendo, o Flich, o alguien dándose un descanso. Hasta que oí algo más y entonces de mí se apoderó el _miedo._

Había ido con mi padre de cacería docenas de veces. Mi padre llevaba siempre consigo una daga muy hermosa, regalo de mi abuelo, que usaba para desguazar la pieza cazada. Por lo que el sonido que acompañaba a ésas extrañas exhalaciones no era extraño para mí. Era el de un cuchillo cortando carne. Y casi inmediatamente después, un gruñido. Vi sobrevolar por encima del armario que me impedía ver y ser visto por el autor de semejantes sonidos una pieza de carne que aterrizó a mis pies. Al observarlo detenidamente, vi que se trataba de una pieza que jamás en mi vida había visto, y para estar _comprada_ sangraba extraordinariamente, como si acabase de ser cercenada. Noté el frío recorriendo mi cuerpo y las pulsaciones acelerándose mientras me acercaba, vacilante, a examinar el objeto en el suelo, pudiendo conmigo la cacareada curiosidad humana. Choqué contra la puerta, delatándome a mí mismo, al dar un respingo hacia atrás conteniendo, muy malamente, la náusea. Aquella _curiosa_ pieza era un brazo. Un brazo, si no humano, muy parecido a uno. De pronto cesó aquel jadeo animal, y se oyó una silla deslizarse. Aún en shock y en realización inmediata de que, efectivamente, las cocinas estaban llenas de una sustancia _negra_ y _viscosa_, sangre _humana_, y rastrojos de madera con la que se avivaba el fuego para cocinar la carne de la que la sangre emanaba, no podía hacer algo tan simple como girar el manillar de la puerta y huir. Se me paralizó hasta el cerebro, y no podía pensar más que en que pronto vería el rostro horrible de lo que probablemente sería un hombre lobo, o un lobo, o una bestia cualquiera de ésas que te arrancan las entrañas sin dilaciones. Pero, ¿qué clase de animal cocina a su presa, si no es una…?

Contuve la respiración, y una ola de repugna me abordó al ver una mujer de mediana edad, apenas metro sesenta con un pin de gatitos ensangrentado en su chaquetilla rosa chicle ensangrentada, sonrisa ensangrentada y cabeza de centauro ensangrentada en mano. Ensangrentada, sí. Qué listos sois.

Al ver que su varita estaba, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, mucho más alcanzable que la mía no dudé ni un momento en que puede que estuviera presenciando en vivo y en directo el rostro de quien le daría tararí a Draco Malfoy.

Un carraspeo casi dolorosamente agudo llenó el cuarto y una risita de las suyas se hizo eco en la estancia antes de que soltase la cabeza del centauro que a veces había visto mirando las estrellas con uno de los telescopios del tipo de los del aula de astronomía.

La cabeza cayó con un sonido suave y rodó hasta tocar mis zapatos, concluyendo sus giros justo para que yo pudiera ver el horrendo rictus de terror de aquella pobre criatura en el momento de su muerte.

Decidí que yo no quería ser ésa cabeza, y menos aún morir tan indignamente ni ser parcialmente devorado por una mujer que llevaba abrigos de cuello de zorro teñidos en rosa.

Así que abrí la puerta justo en aquel momento en el que ella sacaba –con sorprendentes reflejos para ser tan oronda, déjame decirte- su varita y se quedaba a la mitad de

-¡Incárcero!

Y corrí. Como si me persiguiera el diablo. Bueno, es que así era.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Yo, la autora original de éste fanfic no realizo ningún escrito con ánimo de lucro a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

**ADV: **

Contiene violencia, lenguaje inadecuado para el que no haya oído jurar nunca a un gitano, y en el futuro tendrá sexo drogas y Rock and Roll XD. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que éste os guste más, porque mejor puede hacerlo cualquier otro. 3

** 11'57 PM. Once de febrero. Sábado**

Draco Malfoy (o sea, yo), tenía las piernas largas y lo suficientemente fuertes como para huir indiscriminadamente de la persona que te quiere matar. Precisamente, ironías de la vida, en aquella situación me hallaba yo. Mis piernas, (las maravillosamente descritas anteriormente, así como maravillosamente son) me condujeron a la familiar explanada de césped que se encontraba antes de llegar al campo de quidditch. Difícil olvidar donde Weasley (de los chopocientos, el novio de la niña arbusto) intentó hechizarme y acabó vomitando babosas. Eso para mí demostró la prueba definitiva de que el mundo me quería tanto por ser tan tremendamente increíble como soy (no olvidemos que, aparte de unas piernas óptimas para evitar asesinatos, mi atractivo es cercano a lo _divino_), que aquella maldición indigna rebotó contra mi aura. Mi aura espléndida. Cual dios griego. Sí señor.

Bueno, el mundo me quería hasta hoy. Hasta que tuve la estupenda suerte de presenciar como una señora cuyo despacho está forrado con un ajuar completo de cachorros de gato mataba y comía a una criatura con capacidad de habla. Por tanto de súplica. Por tanto, _asesinato._

Debo reconocer que hasta aquella noche, mi cúspide de terror se hallaba en encontrarme una araña de tamaño medio demasiado cerca de mi cama. Sí, después de ver en el Bosque Prohibido aquella vez con Potter una figura reptante y sospechosamente encapuchada acercarse rozando el suelo cual espectro al tiempo que arrastraba babillas con rastros de sangre de unicornio, me di cuenta de que Hogwarts es el clásico lugar en el que buscar un alivio puede significar hablar con un fantasma. De ésos que aparecen encima de tu mesa. Mientras comes. Y están muertos.

Puaj.

A lo que iba.

Teniendo en cuenta la ancha envergadura de ésta escalofriante mujer, (comparado, por supuesto, con mi esbeltez) no creo que me siguiera el rastro durante mucho tiempo. Estaba a salvo. Pero entonces, llegó la realización. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría a salvo? Podía pasar la noche hecho un ovillo en cualquier rincón imposible en el colegio. Pero probablemente en cuanto llegase el día, Umbridge no me dejaría vivir. Yo era un claro testigo de una fechoría horrible: los centauros estaban excepcionalmente considerados en Hogwarts, para empezar la gran parte del bosque era suya por derecho, y si teníamos muchas clases en el exterior era gracias a su permiso. Naturalmente que a Umbridge se le veía el plumero cada santa vez que hablaba de criaturas mágicas. La había oído tantísimas veces insultarles palabras que yo creía estaban reservados para gente con mucha más masa muscular y un par de amenazadores tatuajes.

Aunque no fuera plato de mi gusto, y menos aún con la insultante cantidad de puntos que aquella mujer nos daba a la casa Slytherin solo por hacerle el peloteo (pues así era, no creo que hiciéramos otra cosa que decirle las cosas que ella quería oír, o la menos yo no lo había hecho), tenía que contarle a alguien que aquella mujer mataba centauros. O lo que es peor, me quería matar a mí. ¿Qué clase de trastornado querría matarme? Nadie. Ni el peor psicópata.

Además, analizándolo desde un punto de vista positivo, si yo quitaba de en medio a Umbridge, le ponía las cosas fáciles al director, y aunque el tío tuviese la mollera un poco dura ya por la edad, igual la copa de la casa caía por la bobada. No hay que infravalorar el chocheo del que tiene tanto poder.

El problema, básicamente, era que la distancia a recorrer desde donde estaba escondido hasta el despacho del director, era prácticamente ir desde un punto a otro de la escuela. Y luego el hecho de no conocer la contraseña del despachito. Además estaría claramente roncando. Las personas mayores se acuestan bastante pronto. La sala común no era un opción, si yo fuera ella, sería el primer sitio en el que miraría. Además, insisto en no querer encontrarme con Blaise o su puta, puto, o como fuera. En serio, debería preguntarle.

-¿Malfoy?- Una voz flotó en el aire. Era una voz familiar, pero sin tener un rostro y en la situación, digamos, _arriesgada_ en la que me encontraba, me produjo la misma sensación de tensión estomacal y urinaria que los episodios con la araña cerca de mi almohada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Detrás de mí, un sonido como de alguien destapándose de sedas, hizo un ligero susurro, y al darme la vuelta, me encontré con las pintas de pordiosero y los pelos de recién levantado del imbécil de Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿Se puede saber qué narices haces aquí? ¿Qué es eso?- Llevaba en las manos un pliego de papel muy duro, no un pergamino cualquiera. Y parecía ocre, antiguo. Estaba a demasiada distancia, pero juraría que había palabras en el pergamino que se _movían._

-No, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? Yo estoy buscando al director.- Claro. El idiota enchufado de Potter debía saber la contraseña de la habitación del viejo. Oh, que grotesco, por favor. Más tarde me burlaría de él con eso, pero ahora, necesitaba al héroe mundial. No lo digo porque necesitaba escolta ni nada por le estilo. No señor. A Potter podría patearle el culo en un duelo.

-Yo también le busco.- Me miró con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Para qué?- Sonreí. De mí este se acordaba.

-Acabo de presenciar cómo Umbridge se come al centauro que mira las estrellas en las cocinas, así que quería contárselo.- Me dirigió una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y puso los ojos en blanco con gesto cansino.

-Sí, ya. Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir, no me lo digas. Sólo por si te interesa saberlo, Dumbledore no está en su despacho, así que tú sabrás cómo le buscas.

-¿Tienes una idea de dónde podría estar?

-No…- Miró mis zapatos totalmente cubiertos de sangre y con una exhalación, dejó caer su varita, su capa de invisibilidad y el pergamino extraño de sus manos.

-Malfoy… ¿qué es eso?

-Sangre de centauro. Te lo he dicho.

-¿Es…? ¿Estás en… shock?

-¿Qué shock ni qué niño muerto?

-¿Has presenciado un asesinato y estás así de tranquilo?- Se quedó largos segundos con una expresión boquiabierta que gritaba IMBÉCIL como un luminoso. Uno rosa. Fucsia.

-Bueno, no ha sido el mío, ni siquiera el de alguien que conozca. De hecho no es ni el de una persona.

-Estás en shock. Una cosa es que seas Slyherin y otra es que seas semejante insensible. ¡Tenemos que ir a hablar con alguien! ¡Con McGonagall!

-¡Potter, deja de gritar, por favor, pareces idiota! Lo primero es que consigamos una prueba, si vamos a estas horas de la noche a la habitación de quien sea diciendo que hemos visto a la Suma Inquisidora cincuentona cursi de Umbridge comiéndose más bien _saignant_ el osobuco de centauro. Además tenemos que ir a ver a Snape, él sabe lo que hacer en momentos así…

-¡Snape nos pediría pruebas, McGonagall nos creería e iría a por ella!

-Merlín, Potter, ¡ni el paranoico de Alastor Moody se tragarían que una mujer que colecciona broches y se empolva el pelo desmiembra a criaturas semihumanas como un hobbie de fin de semana!- Calló, mirando al suelo, a su capita de invisibilidad que no tenía ni idea de usar, a su varita de acebo y el dichoso papel pardo que yo _juraría_ por la herencia Black que me tocaba, (y-déjame que te diga- era como para pensárselo) que letras que se movían.

-Vale. ¡Vale! ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues tenemos que encontrar a Snape, estará en las mazmorras…

-¿Te venía siguiendo?

-No lo sé. He corrido en cualquier dirección, lo cierto es que no sabía dónde ir.

-Pues no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vea por ahí.

-¿Te refieres a ir debajo de tu capa?

-No cabemos los dos.

-Naturalmente no lo dices por culpa mía…

-Por el amor de Cristo, Malfoy, no estoy diciendo nada, cría sensible, y me refería a mi mapa.

-¿Se puede saber quién narices es ése tal Cristo? Ya estoy harto de oír al señor ése deslizarse en cada frasecita…- Me ignoró, acto tan ruin, solo para deshacer el dobladito tríptico ciertamente hortera de la hoja oscurecida por el tiempo, señalándolo con la varita.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._-Tras que Potter apenas si mascullase entre dientes éstas palabras, se fueron dibujando rápidamente dibujos y letras en el pergamino, en tinta color café, que contrastaban elegantemente con el sepia del fondo. En éste curioso mapita, en efecto, las cosas se movían incansables a lo largo del papel, pero no eran cosas cualesquiera: eran nombres de las personas que vivían y paseaban por el castillo.

-¿Qué…?

-Mira, Snape está ahí. Debemos ir rápido para que no…

-¿Dónde estamos nosotros? ¿Funciona de verdad?- Me llamaba realmente la atención. Aparte de por la mucha funcionalidad de aquel objeto, porque nunca lo había visto. Por tanto, nunca lo había podido comprar. Y las palabras no, y comprar, en mi diccionario particular (lo habéis adivinado, igual de maravilloso que todo el conjunto de mi ser) no existían en una misma frase.

-Deja de tironear de él de una vez, joder.

-¡Ah míranos! Y aquí está Snape, aquí Blaise, ¡mira, Crabbe! y aquí está Umbri…- En un cartelito, en letras francamente ornamentales, se deslizaba hasta nuestra posición, si tuviera que decirlo, sospechosamente rápido para tratarse de ser una señora en falda lápiz. Pero, para ser sincero, no pude fijarme en mucho más mientras volvía a echarme la carrera de mi vida por el oscuro pasillo, seguido de los pasos torpones y ruidosos de Potter. Llegó un punto en el que pensé que estábamos a salvo, y paré. Potter se dejó caer al suelo, haciendo casi un ovillo, ahí en toda la vulgar gloria de ropa ancha de la que estaba hecho. Porque eso sí, aparte de pelo indomable, Potter era pellejo y hueso. Y encima hueso pequeño. Cual perrillo escuálido. Y encorvado. Qué asco.

-Oh… no… no, Dios mío, no, no, no…

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa al héroe? ¿Ahora tienes tú shock?

-No tengo el mapa… y tan sólo he cerrado una página…

-¿Y qué?

-¡Ahora Umbridge puede ver dónde estamos en gran parte del castillo, Malfoy, idiota!

-¡¿HAS DEJADO CAER TU MAPA DE MANCHITAS?!


End file.
